Life
by Osdktd
Summary: At the age of 10, Naruto suffers a trgedy and askes Hiruzen to help him so it will never happen again. Rape, Abuse, Lemon, Yaoi, MPREG! I do not own Naruto! I UPDATE SATURDAYS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_**Hey guys…I will try to keep up with this story but as of late I've just been down in the dumps. I hope you enjoy the story though!**_

**Pairings:**_**KakaNaru, SasuNaru…maybe others/Naru.**_

**WARNINGS!:**_**Rape, abuse, lemons, MPREG and others!**_

** 3KakaNaru3**

**Chapter 1****: Become stronger!**

**(Naruto's view, age 10)**

"Demon!" Yelled a villager as I hear the door to my small apartment bust down I felt my eyes widen as I dropped my ramen on the kitchen table and ducked into a corner of the house, my body was shaking as I waited for the villagers to find me. A minute later 2 male villagers stomped into the room with kunai in the hands and their eyes burning with hatred and disgust.

The taller man stood at 5'9, he had shoulder length black hair with dark green eyes and pale skin, and the shorter man stood at 5'7 with cropped short purple hair, grey eyes and pale skin…they grinned when they spotted me.

"Oh look Matsuro, we found the demon… you know I heard he made a friend at the academy." the man with black hair purred as he walked toward me and pulled me up by my spiky blond shoulder length locks and crouched down to look me in the eyes.

"A monster like him? Hell we might as well take _**OUR **_kids out of the academy before they are tainted with his filth, we should make him to filthy to even keep the friend he has now." The man with purple hair, Matsuro, sneered as he tossed his kunai around between his hands.

"What do you think we should do to him today?" The man with black hair asked as he shoved me down on the ground, stood and glared down at me, I gulped in fear as I felt my eyes prick with tears, weren't they just going to beat me like everybody usually did? For some reason a voice told me in my head that this time…it would be different…a lot worse.

"Well Rikudon, my beautiful wife has been neglecting me…I have a wonderful idea." Matsuro purred as his grey eyes flashed dangerously. The man with black hair, Rikudon, smirked as he pinned me down by sitting on me and ripped my clothes off. When all my clothes where removed and the men started to undress I got up to run only to feel a kunai stab into my left thy causing me to drop to the ground and whimper.

I felt the weight of the kunai deepen, meaning somebody grabbed onto it, then felt it drag up and stop just below my butt then be ripped out of my bleeding leg. Rikudon grabbed my shoulders and flipped me over onto my back causing a scream to fall from my lips when the wound touched the rough dirtied floor.

"P-please stop!" I cried out with tears streaming down my face, Rikudon snarled as he slapped me across the face the pushed me onto my hands and knees, causing me to face Matsuro's large member.

"I'll enter first, and then you can through his mouth." Rikudon growled as he grasped my hips and thrust into me causing a scream to fall from my lips as my small hole clasped around his large length.

"Bite me and I'll find out who your new friend is and kill them." Matsuro growled as his large hands grasped my hair and he shoved his length into my mouth causing me to chock. Rikudon continued to thrust causing more tears to stream down my face as I was forced to take in two lengths…my pain not subsiding.

"Agh! So tight!" Rikudon growled as he gripped my hips tighter and thrust into me harder, I screamed around Matsuro's member causing him to moan loudly and spill his seed down my throat causing me to gag and be forced to swallow it all.

I felt Rikudon's thrust become more erratic as his hands clawed into my hips and Matsuro pulled out, finally Rikudon thrust into me deeply as he released his seed causing some of it to leak out when he pulled out. I dropped to the floor as my body felt numb and saw the two guys pull their cloths back on laughing.

"Now you're too filthy to keep a friend, nobody will wan't you now." Rikudon purred as I felt his boot connect to my face, my head knocked the floor and I saw my world go black, the last thing I heard was the two walking away laughing.

**(Kyuubi's view)**

I growled as I watched what those two vile humans did to the 10 year old kid I was housed in…I may be a demon but these 'men' where just…they where the monsters!

The gaki's vision went blank and I heard sobbing down the corridor I was caged in, I purred loudly and caught the kit's attention and heard the water shuffle as he appeared in my caged room.

**"Come here."** I purred when I saw the blue eyed boy, he looked so frail and broken but he stumbled to my cage and I wrapped one of my large tails around him and laid him down on one of my large paws.

"W-Who are you?" The kit stumbled still crying; I brought my tongue out and licked him causing him to giggle a little. **"I am known as Kyuubi no Yoko, but you can call me Kurama."** The kit sniffled as he hugged my paw, "You don't seem as mean as they say you are in history books." I looked down at the kit and sighed.

**"I am a very evil being kit, I make destruction and cause suffering… but I do it to the ones who deserve it. When I attacked your village 10 years ago…the night you were born, I was going after a descendent of Madara Uchiha, who had controlled me with his cursed eye, called Obito Uchiha…he as well controlled me. (I'm not entirely sure how it really is, but just go with it.) The leader of this village at the time, The Yondaime or fourth Hokage, sealed me into your body after your birth."** The kit looked up at me confused and I suddenly remembered he knew nothing of his parents.

**"Kit…It will make sense eventually, but you are in a state where you are…broken. You will understand things soon so…don't give up."** I explained as I licked the kids face and spiked my chakra causing the kid to wake up in the real world. I mumbled to myself as I closed my eyes to finish healing the kits body.

**(Naruto's view)**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a bed in an unknown room, I blinked a couple times then tilted my head to the side to see two people, Iruka who had his head in his hands crying, and Hiruzen who was in much the same position as Iruka.

"Iru-Iruka…Jiji." I coughed out, both their heads snapped up and they looked at me with wide eyes, I managed a small smile and went to sit up but dropped back down to the bed when a sharp pain shot up my back. "Be careful Naruto! Wh…what they did to you…you haven't completely healed yet." Iruka sobbed as he sat down next to me, I flinched and he lowered his hand, I grabbed his hand.

"Naruto…who did this?" Hiruzen asked as he reached forward and gently grasped my other hand, I lowered my head and felt sobs rack my body as I remembered what they did, then pulled my hands form the two and wrapped my arms around myself.

"I'm…filthy. They made me filthy so I wouldn't have a friend." Iruka and Hiruzen gasped as they looked at me, then Iruka realized he was the friend they were talking about and sobbed as he went to pull me into a hug but stopped and rubbed my head comfortingly.

"Naruto… you're not filthy…who ever did this to you are filthy, and I want to know who they are." Hiruzen growled, I flinched and he mumbled his apology.

"O-one was named Rikudon and the other was named Matsuro." I explained as I closed my eyes and remembered what all they did. I heard Hiruzen take in a long inhalation and felt his hand run soothing circles over my hand.

"I know who they are…I will make them pay." I sobbed louder and shook my head no, "No! I…they were right…I'm a demon…Kurama…" I trailed off and sobbed, I felt both their hands freeze in place.

"Kurama…the Kyuubi?" Iruka asked, I nodded then felt their hands continue to try and sooth me, "After those two…I woke up in a strange place and this big fox in a cage helped me…he held me and tried to calm me down." I explained, I heard Iruka sigh and Hiruzen mumble unintelligible words.

"Naruto… let me tell you how it came to be you got the Kyuubi inside you." Hiruzen began but I interrupted and told him what Kyuubi told me, Hiruzen seemed thoughtful.

"Obito Uchiha…he's…still alive?" I nodded my head yes and Hiruzen chuckled lowly. "Ah. Well Naruto…what he didn't tell you is…the 4th Hokage…Minato Namikaze was your father and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki." Hiruzen explained, I felt my eyes widen as Hiruzen went on to tell me of all the things he knew about that day.

"Oh." Was all I could manage, Iruka looked shocked as well then he smiled sadly at me. "Naruto…what do you want us to do about those two?" Hiruzen asked as he sat back in his chair and leveled his gaze on me. I sighed and sat up as I pulled my legs to my body and winced.

"I…I hate them…but… just leave them, what they did was bad but they have a family and kids from what I heard of their conversation. I can't take those kids fathers away, even if they are…bad." I stated as I lowered my head to my knees and sobbed.

"Old man…I have a request." Hiruzen focused his gaze on me, as did Iruka. "I…I don't want to be helpless like that again…please." I couldn't out right ask but Hiruzen seems to know what I was saying.

"…I'll pull some strings and have you trained." I smiled at Hiruzen after he said that then I began to feel weak again and swayed slightly in my spot causing the two to snap their attention to me.

"Naruto…lay back down for a while." Iruka stated as he lightly pushed me to lie back down, I did and quickly ascended into my slumber.

**(5 weeks later)**

I sat in the Hokage's office in front of Hiruzen and the two elder council members: Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Suddenly two forms walked into the room, one was a man that stood about 6 ft, had a scarred face with the top of his head covered in scars and the other was a woman with purple hair in a spiky ponytail.

"Ah yes, Anko-San, Ibiki-San! I'm glad you could make it, I trust you know what I called you in for?" Hiruzen asked as the two looked at me with calculating eyes I stared back at them as I bowed my head and gave a small smile.

"Yep! We'll be teaching the brat here, yes?" Anko asked as she grinned widely and placed her hands on her hips, Ibiki nodded stiffly but seemed to relax.  
"Yes you are correct, I chose you two because of your strength and…understanding of some things that Naruto is familiar with." Anko seemed to stiffen and turned confused eyed to me, Ibiki just stared at me with understanding in his eyes.

"Understanding?" Anko asked as she kept her gaze on me, I stiffened as the memories of what those two did to me flashed through my mind; I felt my body began to shake as my eyes became unfocused. I felt two slender arms wrap around me causing me to flinch, but it brought me back to reality to see Anko holding me in her arms with sad understanding eyes.

"Yeah…I get it…I can guess just by his reaction to physical contact." Anko explained as she pat my head and stood by my chair, Ibiki came to stand on my other side as silent comfort. Hiruzen smiled at us and I managed a small shaky smile back, I noticed the two council members scowling with hatred written on their face.

"I don't see what the problem is, so what if all that happened to him he doesn't need any-.." the woman began but Hiruzen held up his hand to silence her.

"It was decided, now I will let you three get acquainted so that training will be…fun." Hiruzen dismissed us and I walked out of the building in-between Anko and Ibiki, we stayed silent as they led me to the forest, ignoring the glares that where sent at me and the confused stares sent to them…well Ibiki, they glared at Anko to.

When we reached the forest there was a small open clearing just past the trees, we all sat on a few stumps and I glanced at them nervously.

"So brat, what do you like to eat?" Anko asked as she smiled at me, I smiled back at her with my infamous Uzumaki grin.

"Ramen! Mainly Miso Ramen at 'Ramen Ichiraku', since that's the only place that serves me." I explained as I practically drooled at the remembrance of Miso Ramen, Anko laughed loudly and Ibiki just sighed.

"What are yall's favorite food?" I asked after Anko calmed down, she seemed to get a dreamy look on her face.

"Sweet bean soup and Dango. Mmm Dango." Anko purred as she licked her lips, I laughed loudly and she grinned widely and we turned to Ibiki, "Sautéed Enokitake." Ibiki briefly explained as he offered a tight smile, Anko let out a low whistle.

"Damn Ibiki, you look like a creeper with a smile like that!" Anko laughed as she slapped him on the back, I joined in on her laughing as Ibiki's eye twitched and he let out a loud sigh.

We continued to joke around for a bit and by we I mean, Anko and I…Ibiki added a few of his opinions… which consisted of us being idiots. Anko stood up and stretched causing her back to pop and her big breast to stand out more, I noticed Ibiki glance at them and chuckled to myself.

"Well brat, I had fun getting to know you and I can't wait to teach you how to fight." Anko laughed as she fixed her jacket Ibiki and I stood up as well and the two looked at me.

"We will meet here tomorrow to begin our training after your school gets out, this will be our training area unless otherwise instructed." Ibiki stated, Anko crossed her arms and pouted I cocked my head to the side and looked at her, she grinned.

"I wanted to train in the forest of death. I love it there!" Anko exclaimed, I laughed as Ibiki rubbed his temples. "Maybe another time, that place is far to advanced for Naruto at the moment." Ibiki stated, Anko pouted again but nodded.

"Ok brat, be on time tomorrow." Anko stated as she Shunshin'd away, Ibiki rolled his eyes as he looked at me. "You seem to be an expectable apprentice, I look forward to training you." Ibiki stated as he turned and left, after those two were out of site I walked a little further into the forest and sat down against a tree and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I found myself in the tunnel leading to Kurama's cage, I smiled at him as I walked over to his cage he 'hmmed' his greeting.

"Kurama, I have two teachers that are going to be teaching me to defend and protect myself…but I also have a question for you." Kurama blinked at me and I took this as a continue of sorts.

"I also want you to teach me… teach me the things that Anko and Ibiki won't be able to." Kurama chuckled and pulled me into his cage with his tail and sat me on his paw.

**"I believe that I can work with that, after all I wouldn't want a danger magnet of a container like you to die too quickly." **Kurama chuckled, I pouted but laughed anyway.

"Well I think it's getting dark out, so I should head to my apartment, when can we begin practice?" I asked Kurama he grinned at me as I stood up and stood just outside his cage.

**"After your training with the two humans, you will be tired but if you want to get stronger you will do this." ** Kurama explained, I nodded in agreement and closed my eyes only to open them and see the forest again.

Sighing I got to my feet and began my trek home, tomorrow I would begin to become stronger.

_** 3KakaNaru3**_

**A/N: **_**Hey guy's there's the first chapter, I hope you like it! Well leave a review!**_

_**~Osdktd**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_** Hey guys here is the next chapter! Thank you all for the reviews **_

_**3KakaNaru3**_

**Chapter 2:**** Joining Anbu**

**(Naruto's view, age 11)**

I yawned loudly as I sat in class causing Iruka to turn and glare at me; I mumbled a sorry and bowed my head in respect. Iruka sighed then turned back to the lecture, I zoned out seeing as I had learned this stuff from Ibiki.

Anko and Ibiki have been my trainers along with Kurama for a year now, I am advanced in my Taijutsu and Ninjutsu…I'm a bit lacking in my Genjutsu but pretty decent at it. I have mastered Kenjutsu, and have learned what is needed to pass the academy…clones. It was difficult to learn how to master the clones but with a little help from Kurama I mastered it and can make at least a thousand shadow clones.

My class had been mildly surprised when I began to become better in my studies, Iruka was so proud and he treated me to Ramen Ichiraku.

I glanced to my side to see the Hyuuga girl blushing and twiddling her fingers as she 'secretly' glanced at me, I caught her glance and smiled widely at her causing her blush to darken and her to lower her head, Ino just smiled widely at me.

Finally class ended and I stood up and stretched causing my mesh shirt to slide up my stomach a little and my shoulder length shaggy blonde hair to fall back a little.

Because of Anko's persistence I now had a new wardrobe…which I was able to get with Ibiki with us. I now had Mesh shirts and a jacket like Anko's but black. I wear regular ninja black pants and shoes along with an orange belt that wraps around my slim waist, also guards for my arms and legs…pretty much Anko's wear. This new appearance caused some girls to take a small interest in me, except Hinata who seems to have always liked me and Ino who is practically stuck to my side.

I placed my hands on the back of my head as I walked to the front of the room and grinned at Iruka, he smiled back. "Hey Iru-Nii, you doing anything today?" I asked Iruka sighed and smiled at me apologetically.

"Sorry Naru-chan, I have a teachers meeting to go to today." Iruka explained I pouted and crossed my arms causing Iruka to laugh, I joined in to.

"It's ok Iru-Nii, I might have to go meet with Anko and Ibiki anyway…said they have a surprise, well Anko did…Ibiki stayed quiet." I chuckled and Iruka laughed, I waved goodbye and ran out the door to see Anko leaning against the school building.

"Hey old lady!" I yelled knowing it would piss her off, Anko turned to me with her right eye twitching as she grabbed sinbon from her pocket and threw them at me, I laughed as I dodged them all until she calmed down.

"Little shit head, I'm not old!" Anko growled as she punched the top of my head, I laughed again and gave her a brief hug.

"Sorry Nee-Chan, it was way to fun to resist!" Anko growled as we began walking to the training grounds where we saw Ibiki leaning against a tree waiting patiently.

"Hey Ibi-Nii!" I yelled out causing Anko to start laughing hysterically and Ibiki to sigh.

"Follow me you idiots." Ibiki stated as he began walking towards town Anko pouted and flipped him the bird, which he shrugged off I just laughed lightly.

Soon we reached the Hokage tower and went up to the Hokage's office where Hiruzen sat at his desk and smiled at us. Hiruzen looked at my outfit then sighed loudly as Anko grinned proudly, I just shrugged.

"Please tell me he isn't blood thirst like you." Anko looked to the side and began an innocent whistle, I followed her lead and Hiruzen laughed.

"Well down to business." Hiruzen stated, we all turned our attention to Hiruzen, "Naruto, you're Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Kenjutsu have come a long way…to the point where ANBU has asked you to join their program. The decision is up to you." I grinned widely at Hiruzen who chuckled and Anko laughed, Ibiki actually smiled.

"I would love to join ANBU, but what about the academy?" I asked, Hiruzen smirked at me as he began an explanation.

"Simple, you will have your ANBU duties and have to keep up with your schooling. When in ANBU its best not to let people outside of ANBU know you are in it, so you will have to keep and outward appearance. Seeing as you have another year of the academy it will be a bit difficult, then you will also be a 'genin' when you graduate…well to the others. I will keep you on a low amount of missions until you become a genin but then I will increase them." Hiruzen explained, I nodded having no problem with the circumstances.

"Anko is also an ANBU, she will be your team captain. I wan't you to meet me in my office tomorrow after school dressed in your ANBU cloths and mask with your weapons, your first mission will be tomorrow. There you will meet the others on your team." Hiruzen explained as he handed me a scroll which I supposed held the mandatory ANBU wear and weapons.

I nodded and we: Anko, Ibiki and I, left the Hokage tower heading to 'Ramen Ichiraku' all the while Anko telling me about this book she likes called 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Finally we reached the stand and I sat at the bar in-between Anko and Ibiki, Teuchi and Ayame smiled cheerfully at us as they took our orders.

"Ah Ibi-Kun, our little Naru-Chan is all grown up!" Anko yelled loudly as she pulled me to her chest, I began wailing my arms around causing Teuchi and Ayame to laugh, Ibiki just sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Damn brat…teaching Anko to say 'Ibi-kun'." Ibiki muttered under his breath, Anko let me go and we broke out in hysterical laughter. Suddenly the flap to the shop opened up and a man with spiky silver hair, with a mask and headband covering 3/4ths of his face walked in.

"Ah, so this is where all the noise was coming from!" The man exclaimed humorously, Anko jumped out of her seat and hugged the man then led him over to the barstool by Ibiki.

"Hey Kakashi! Long time no talk you fucker!" Anko exclaimed as she came back to my side and sat by me, Kakashi sighed then turned his glance briefly to me and raised his one visible eyebrow at my clothing and glanced at Anko, I shrugged and he laughed.

"Hmm." Was Kakashi's only response I laughed as Anko pouted and crossed her arms over her busty chest.

"Anyway! Kakashi I want you to meet Ibiki and my apprentice and newest member of ANBU, Naruto Uzumaki…who is very stylish might I add!" Anko grinned as she messed up my hair; I punched her shoulder but smiled at Kakashi.

"Wait…didn't old man say the less people who knew about my position the better?" I asked as I turned my stare to Ibiki, he nodded.

"Yes but Kakashi would have found out eventually. He quit ANBU a couple years back but still keeps contact." Ibiki explained as he paid for our food, I nodded and smiled at Kakashi who nodded toward me.

"So…who wants to come to my apartment and celebrate?" Anko asked as she grinned slyly, I shrugged and agreed as did Kakashi.

"Sorry I have to head into work, you two try not to get drunk like last time." Ibiki stated as he walked out, Anko and I glanced at each other with large grins.

"He's just mad cuz we made his cloths pink." I stated, Anko agreed and we laughed as Kakashi snickered. Soon we started heading to Anko's and reached it in no time, I took my jacket off and threw it over the couch and sat down beside Kakashi who was reading 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

Anko then walked in with three bottles of sake and plopped down in front of us grinning. "Who want's to have a drinking contest?" Anko asked as she poured the cups, I agreed but Kakashi said he'd just watch.

The good thing about housing the Kyuubi in me is that no matter how much I drink, I never get a hangover…but I do get drunk. About 5 glasses later Anko was drunk and I was tipsy.

"So Kashi, how old are you?" I slightly slurred Kakashi chuckled as he looked me in the eyes with his one visible one, "I'm 25. How old are you Naruto-Kun?" Kakashi asked, I grinned widely at him as we heard Anko fall on the floor passed out.

"I'm 11, well I turned 11 last month." I explained, Kakashi nodded and looked thoughtful. "So you're joining ANBU? What about the academy, you have another year to go." Kakashi asked as he placed his book in his pocket, I glanced at Anko as she rolled over and slammed her head against the coffee table and mumbled 'shit'.

"Hold on a second." I stated as I stood up on surprisingly steady feet and walked over to Anko, I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder as I ran to her room and laid her on her bed and covered her up. I then ran back to the living room and sat beside Kakashi again who looked amused.

"Well I asked the Jiji the same question, obviously it's best to keep up an outward appearance and not let others know you're in ANBU so I will be keeping up my studies, even when I graduate I will be a 'genin' and an ANBU." I explained, Kakashi nodded then yawned, I did to.

"Well it was nice meeting you Naruto-Kun, but I have to get home now. Good luck in your ANBU career and I hope to meet you again. Do you need an escort home?" Kakashi asked, I shook my head negative.

"Nah, I'm just gonna crash on the couch like I usually do." Kakashi nodded then pat me on the head and Shunshin'd out, I shrugged and laid back on the couch as I closed my eyes for rest.

**(Next Day)**

Slowly I opened my eyes to see a blob of purple hair rummaging around in the kitchen, "Hey Naru-Chan, morning!" Anko yelled as she grinned widely at me, this woman also is unaffected by hangovers for some unknown reason.

"Morning, what time is it?" I yawned as I stood up and stretched, "Its 7:00." Anko stated.

"Ima use the shower!" I called as I walked into the bathroom and undressed, sealing my dirty clothes in an extra scroll. I quickly took a warm shower then got out and summoned new cloths like the ones I wore yesterday from another scroll.

I quickly dried my shoulder length blond hair and stepped into the kitchen where Anko was setting two plates stacked with pancakes, "Yay!" I yelled as we sat down and began eating.

After eating I washed the dishes while Anko showered, I pretty much lived over here and I usually crash on the couch after we finish drinking.

"Hey Anko-Nee, I'm heading to school!" I called as I grabbed my jacket and walked to the door, "See you at the Hokage's brat!" Anko called as I ran out the door and toward the school laughing.

I walked into the class room and saw I was the first one their beside Iruka, I went and sat on his desk grinning widely, "Iru-Nii, guess what." I stated, Iruka cocked his head to the side in a confused manor.

"I got asked to join ANBU and I agreed." I stated quietly, I would only tell Iruka because he is like a brother to me, Iruka's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, then he jumped up and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Ototo, that is wonderful!" Iruka exclaimed as he sat me down and mussed my hair, I grinned up at him. Then kids started showing up and I sat at the back with a wide smile on my face, Hinata sat down on my right with a blush and Ino sat on my left as she smiled at me.

"Hello Naruto-Kun, you seem happy today." Ino stated as she fluttered her eye lashes at me, I grinned at her and nodded, "I'm having a wonderful day, Ino-Chan!" Ino giggled and we turned our attention to Iruka who began the lesson.

As class ended I stood up and stretched my arms over my head with a yawn and heard Ino giggle, I grinned and lowered my arms. "Hey Naruto-Kun, I was wondering if you wanted to go out and eat." Ino suggested as she smiled flirtatiously at me, I smiled kindly at her.

"Sorry Ino-Chan, I have a busy schedule tonight. We can go out tomorrow night…but just as friends." I added thoughtfully, Ino didn't seem fazed as she readily agreed. I took off toward Anko's and let myself in, Anko was already at the Hokage's, I changed into my ANBU uniform in the bathroom and slipped on my mask, which conveniently is a fox, then Shunsui to the Hokage's tower.

"Hey!" I called as I appeared next to Anko, she gave me a one armed hug and we leaned against the wall to wait for the others to show up, they did a moment later.

"Glad you could all make it, now if you will introduce yourselves." Hiruzen stated, Anko decided to go first.

"Hey I'm Anko Mitarashi or 'Snake/Hebi' as you will call me when we are on missions. I am the team captain." Anko stated as she momentarily took off her mask then put it back on her face.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki or 'Fox/Kitsune' as you will call me on missions, pleasure to meet you." I stated as I showed my face then put my mask back on.

"Hello, my name is Tenzo…but you will call me 'Dog/Inu' on missions, pleasure to meet you." Tenzo showed us his emotionless but seemingly friendly face then put his mask back on.

"Hi my name is Yugao Uzuki or otherwise known as 'Cat/Neko' on missions, Nice to meet you all." Yugao smiled at us then put her mask on.

"Good, now the mission is to find a false merchant that stole a scroll from Konoha…kill any enemy's. You are dismissed." Hiruzen stated we all Shunshin'd out of the room and began our way out of Konoha, all of us following Anko.

Finally we came across a large number of Jonin and Chunin; we surveyed the group and noticed that the target was near the middle clutching a bag in his arms tightly.

"Okay Kitsune since you are fast and a lot smaller than us, we will have you attack the target. We will get rid of the other ninja, if one attacks you; you obviously have to right away to kill them." Anko whispered so as not to alert the enemy ninja.

Anko motioned for us to go and I, as quietly as I could, while the Ninja where engaged with my team, snuck up on the target. I quickly pulled my sword from the place on my back and cut through the targets neck, causing blood to splatter across me. I quickly grabbed the bag and placed it securely on my back, seeing 3 enemy ninja sneaking up on Tenzo I rushed over and sliced through them. All the enemy's where gone and I tossed the bag to Anko as the rest of us stacked the bodies and quickly set them on fire.

"Good job team, move out!" Anko called as we raced back to the village, all of us used a 'refresh' jutsu to get all the blood and grime off us just as we appeared outside the Hokage tower.

"Ah good, your back, How did the mission go?" Hiruzen asked, Anko placed the scroll on his desk and reported on the mission, satisfied with the results Hiruzen dismissed us.

"Hey Naru-Chan wanna celebrate?" Anko asked grinning, I laughed as we began our trek to her house for another night of drinking, Ibiki actually joining us this time.

**(Next day, out with Ino…Saturday)**

I stood in Anko's apartment as she dressed me up, I was to pick up Ino at the flower shop then I was taking her to the Dango shop…I had let her pick the activities for today.

"Eh you don't think it was a mistake to agree to spend some time with one of my fan girls, do you?" I asked as I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a skin tight black tank top with black ninja pants and shoes with an orange belt hanging loose around my hips, I would also have on my jacket soon, and we left my hair alone.

"Big mistake Naru-Chan, but maybe hint at her that you're not interested in…well, girls." Anko stated as she looked me over then nodded as if pleased.

"You don't think she'll find that disgusting?" I asked as I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on; Anko grinned and shook her head.

"Nope! She will most likely ask you if you have a crush on somebody and try to hook you up…she could be a yaoi fan girl after all." Anko grinned; I groaned in annoyance but gave Anko a hug and ran out the door to the flower shop.

I slowly entered the shop to see Ino with her hair down and a tight purple shirt and short purple skirt on with bandages covering her legs.

I smiled at Ino who blushed and smiled at me, "Hey Naruto-Kun!" Ino exclaimed as she walked over to me, I noticed a man who looks like Ino leaning against the wall, seeming to be checking me over.

The man walked over with a polite smile on his face, "Hello Naruto-Kun, my name is Inoichi Yamanaka, please take care of Ino for me today." I shook Inoichi's hand and agreed to his terms.

"You ready, Ino-Chan?" I asked as I glanced at Ino who was blushing, if I wasn't into men I would probably have a crush on her. "Yes I am, Naruto-kun." I led Ino out of the flower shop and to the Dango shop and got us a table; I sat in front of Ino so as not to be in…cuddling distance.

"I'm glad we got to come out today Naruto-kun, maybe next time instead of friends we can come as…a couple." Ino suggested after we finished eating and where just strolling around the town, I received many glares.

"Ino-Chan, I have to tell you something and I hope you won't judge me for it." I stated as we walked, Ino looked at me with a small smile on her face.

"I…I'm not really attracted to girls. I'm gay." I stated, Ino paused for a minute as her face flushed and she giggled, I sighed. "It's not a problem, Naruto-Kun. Is there a certain someone you have your eyes on?" Ino asked, I almost wanted to laugh since Anko had been right.

"Actually not at the moment." I stated as we continued our walk, Ino giggled as she wrapped her arms through mine in a friendly way. "Even if you're gay, Naruto-Kun, I want you to know I still like you and if you ever decide to be strait or anything…I'll be available." Ino giggled, I smiled at her sadly as we arrived at the flower shop just as the sun started to set, today was a Saturday and tomorrow I would have another Anbu mission.

"I don't think I will change my mind and that you shouldn't wait, but thank you Ino-Chan. I'm glad you accepted me and my choices." I hugged Ino and kissed her cheek causing her to blush.

"I had fun today Ino-Chan, I'll see you at the academy on Monday. Goodnight, Ino-Chan." I waved as I turned and began my trek to Anko's apartment, knowing she would want details.

_**3KakaNaru3**_

**A/N:**_** Well there's the second chapter, leave a review!**_

_**~Osdktd **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** _**Genin**_

**(Naruto's view, age 12)**

Sighing I opened my eyes to see Anko grinning down at me while Ibiki leaned against the door frame, "Yo, what time is it?" I asked as I sat up and stretched causing a number of 'cracks' to come from my back.

"Its 6:00 and Hokage-Sama has a mission for us ANBU, so go take a shower and get ready to head out." I nodded and grabbed my scroll from my jacket over the couch and headed toward the bathroom.

'Hmm…hopefully this mission won't take too long, I graduate the academy today.' I thought as I washed my hair, I finished quickly and changed into my ANBU attire and went into the living room to see Anko in her's as well.

"Come on brat, let's go!" Anko yelled as we Shunshin'd out of the room to the Hokage's office, where Tenzo and Yugao where waiting for us.

"Greeting's!" I exclaimed with my hyperactive attitude, it caused Hiruzen and Tenzo to chuckle, and Anko and Yugao to laugh. "Hello, now I'm glad you all made it here…I have a very important mission concerning a leaf shinobi." This caught our attention and we focused completely on Hiruzen.

"Mizuki, he's an academy teacher. We have reason to believe he is working with Orochimaru and is trying to attain the "scroll of seals". I need you to follow him and see if you can do anything. Kitsune since he is one of the teachers grading the genin teachings you will have to go undercover as yourself. Find a way to learn the information we need, you are best for this mission but the others will follow and back you up from the side lines. You are dismissed." We bowed then Shunshin'd out, Yugao and Tenzo toward Mizuki's house and Anko and myself to Anko's apartment.

I quickly changed out of my ANBU cloths and into my normal day cloths: An outfit just like Anko's but with ninja pants and an orange crisscross belt, along with my black knee length coat and arm and leg guarding. I brushed my slightly longer than shoulder length hair then walked out to see Anko still in uniform.

"We may be on a secret under cover mission, but do pass the genin test brat." Anko stated as she stood up, I grinned at her and rubbed the back of my head.

"No big, I understand what is needed to do, captain. Well I'm heading out; see you when it's needed!" I called as I gave Anko a quick hug then ran out the door to the academy.

I sat down in a desk at the back, Ino quickly took the spot on my left and Hinata took the spot on my right.

"Good morning, Ino-Chan, Hinata-Chan." Hinata blushed and Ino grinned widely, "G-Good morning, Naruto-Kun." Hinata stuttered, I smiled at her and she ducked her head as her face flushed farther. Yes Hinata and Ino know I'm gay but they still like me…I guess it's ok.

"Morning, Naruto-Kun. How was your night last night?" Ino asked as she fluttered her eye lashes, I chuckled which caused a blush to spread across her face.

"After I got home from the group outing with you and Hinata-Chan, I trained a little." It wasn't a complete lie…Anko, Ibiki and I trained on my Genjutsu then drank ourselves stupid…by we I mean Anko and I, Ibiki doesn't drink too much.

"I-I had fun, yesterday." Hinata stuttered as she managed a small smile, I grinned at her and gave her a one armed hug, Ino pouted so I gave her one as well. Just then Iruka walked in and began instructing us.

"Now for the graduation exam, you will do the 'Bunshin no Jutsu'. When you are called, come to the next room." Iruka called on a few students that eventually came back with headbands. Next he called Hinata in and she shakily stood up, I gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Do your best, Hinata-Chan." Hinata blushed but looked more confident and I smiled as I sat back down next to Ino who looked nervous.

"Ino-Chan, why are you so nervous?" I asked as I looked at her, she sighed and leaned her head against my shoulder, "Because Naruto-Kun…I want to be placed on yours and Hinata's genin team…what do I do if we get stuck on different teams?" Ino asked as her eyes filled with tears, I wrapped my arms around her as comfort.

"Ino-Chan, if we are not paired on the same team, it will be fine. We will still see each other every day and we always go to the 'Dango shop' with Hinata-Chan after school almost every day anyway. We can continue this, so even if we are not placed on the same team it shouldn't matter. You and Hinata-Chan are my best friends; it shouldn't matter too much as long as we can stay friends." I stated, this seemed to calm Ino down so I kissed her temple just as Hinata came back with a headband.

"Good job, Hinata-Chan! I knew you could do it!" I gave Hinata a hug and she blushed and we sat back down as Iruka called in the brooding Uchiha.

I listened to Ino chatter on to Hinata who replied back as best as she could and smiled, these two are the first to accept me beside Anko, Ibiki and my ANBU team and partly Kakashi, who doesn't know I'm gay…well Hinata accepted me far before the others, but it's all the same.

Sasuke came back with his headband and caught my eye, he smirked at me and I chuckled…Sasuke had seemed to lighten up at least a little bit sense we became rivals.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called, Ino hugged me and kissed my left cheek while Hinata did the same to my right, I smiled at them as they wished me luck and I walked into the room to see Iruka sitting at the table next to Mizuki who seemed to be checking me over, I grinned at the two.

I quickly summoned three shadow clones; Iruka smiled at me with praise in his eyes as Mizuki tightened his hand into a fist and managed a tight smile at me.

"Good job, Naruto-Kun! You pass and are now a genin…come here for a second and close your eyes." I did as Iruka instructed and felt cloth tie around my four head, Iruka told me to open my eyes and I did so with a giant smile on my face seeing as he gave me his headband.

"Thank you, Iru-Nii!" I yelled as I tackled him in a hug, Iruka laughed as he pat my hair down.

"Good job, Naruto-Kun. I would like to treat you to Ramen for a reward." Mizuki stated as his eyes glinted… 'Damnit…he's coming on to me! Wait…this could help the mission.' I forced a blush to my face as I agreed.

"Meet me outside the school when school ends." Mizuki stated, Iruka sent a glare at Mizuki but smiled kindly at me, I agreed and went back to class where I was tackled into a hug by Ino who kept yelling 'congratulations' Hinata gave me a small hug.

I saw Anko briefly show herself outside in the trees…a way to show she needed to talk. I stood up and smiled at the two at my sides, "I'll be right back I have to go talk to a teacher." I stated, Ino and Hinata nodded as I walked out of the classroom and to the back doors of the school undetected.

"Report." Anko stated, I know she heard the conversation but she wanted to embarrass me and still look professional. I pouted at her but relayed my plans to her; she seemed satisfied then gave me a brief hug.

"Good job, you little playboy. Now when you go on your 'date' with Mizuki try to come off as interested in him…he might give you information. Don't forget the skills I taught you." Anko stated I nodded and began my way back to class. The skills Anko was talking about is of seduction…it was a necessary trait for ANBU agents…it gets us information when we can't kill the target.

I sat next to Ino just as her name was called; I gave her a hug and a kiss to the cheek and wished her luck. I turned to Hinata who seemed to be slightly dozing off; I smiled as she rested her head timidly against my shoulder and fell into a light slumber.

Ino charged into the room with a headband causing Hinata to wake up and we congratulated her, "Tomorrow after we meet our Jonin teachers, I'll treat us out to Dango." The girls agreed, I would of taken them to Ichiraku but Ino has this 'diet' she likes to keep up, oh well Dango is my second favorite.

After school ended I hugged the girl's goodbye and leaned against the school building to wait for Mizuki, he came out not a moment later and I smiled and 'blushed'.

"Hello, Mizuki-Sensei!" Mizuki smiled kindly at me as he approached, "Hello Naruto-Kun…you can call me Mizuki." Mizuki stated I 'blushed' again and Mizuki chuckled as we began our walk to the Ramen shop.

We had finished eating and where sitting on top of the Hokage monument when Mizuki 'casually' wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap.

'Damnit…this is ridiculous! I'm just now barely legal to be flirted with be an 'adult'! Oh well…better get this done with.'

"M-Mizuki…I-I…I love you!" I forced out a stutter like Hinata usually does, Mizuki chuckled as he kissed the top of my head…man do I feel like burning my skin.

"Oh I know, Naruto-Kun. I wan't you to prove how much you like me though." Mizuki purred as he thrust his hips up and rubbed against my backside, I let out a 'pleased' moan while inside I was screaming in agony as I mentally tore my skin off.

"A-anything…" I moaned out, Mizuki rubbed his hips up again and groaned when I pushed back, "I-I need you to take something for me. If you take it we can be together forever, my love. It's called the 'Scroll of Seals' if you take it we can run away with my master Orochimaru-Sama."Mizuki purred I smirked as I turned around in his lap and kissed him, Mizuki moaned into the kiss as he ground his hips into mine, while I had him distracted Anko and the team showed up and grabbed his arms…Anko around his neck as she yanked him away from me.

"Sorry Mizuki…I work for the Hokage, and by the way pervert I just became legal to date like an hour ago…pedophile." Anko smirked as we Shunshin'd with Mizuki to the Hokage's office; we appeared not a moment later in front of Hiruzen who was putting the 'ball' that he uses to see things with away.

"You Kyuubi brat, you tricked me!" Mizuki yelled as he struggled against Tenzo and Yugao's hold on his arms, Anko stood beside me and glared intensely at Mizuki under her mask.

"Mizuki, for working with a missing nin, trying to force a genin to do your dirty work and breaking my rule of not speaking about the fox, you will be sentenced to a lifetime behind bars. Take him away, Hebi, Neko and Inu, I have to speak with Kitsune alone." The others nodded and quickly left with Mizuki and I stood in front of Hiruzen.

"You did an excellent job today Naruto…I just want to know if you are alright." Hiruzen stated, probably referring to what I used to get information, I rubbed the back of my head.

"I'm good Jiji, being stuck with Anko and Ibiki…well mainly Anko, I have gotten over my fear of 'sensual' touching. Anko was right…it does help with information." I laughed and Hiruzen chuckled.

"Congratulations on passing the genin test; you remember what I said about what would happen when you become a genin?" Hiruzen asked, and I nodded an affirmative.

"Good, your anbu missions will be whenever I call you in…and whenever you're not on genin missions. If you need anything Naruto…you can come to me." Hiruzen stated I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks' old man, but I have to head over to Anko's, where celebrating again tonight." Hiruzen knows about my drinking with Anko, Ibiki and Kakashi every night but he figured if I was strong enough to be on ANBU I could drink sake…even if I wasn't a Chunin yet.

"Try not to get too drunk…as well as Anko, Well have fun!" Hiruzen called as I ran out of his office laughing, I finally reached Anko's apartment and barged in to see Anko sitting on the couch with Ibiki and Kakashi, who joins us for drinks a lot.

"Hey you little play-boy, come sit down!" Anko yelled, I laughed and plopped down in the only seat available, beside Kakashi who set his book down and looked at me.

"An-Chan, why do you keep calling me that!?" I yelled as I shrugged off my jacket and pouted, Anko got real serious but couldn't hold it and laughed again.

"Because we all so those two girls all over you! You looked pretty cozy with them as well." Anko snickered, Ibiki and Kakashi chuckled, I sniffed.

"But they know I'm gay! There just my best friends!" I exclaimed, Anko clutched her stomach as she laughed and Ibiki pored the drinks, Kakashi was examining me as though he was confused.

"When did you find out you where gay?" Kakashi asked as he eyed me, Anko stiffened and threw back her drink while Ibiki just threw his back, I sighed then smiled a fake happy smile.

"Around the time I was 10, there was an …accident and that's how I found out. Now let's get hammered!" I yelled as I grabbed one of the extra bottles and slung it back.

"Damn brat, won't even stick with a cup!" Anko murmured, I laughed and we continued drinking but Kakashi seemed to keep his eye on me so as to figure out what I meant.

"Good job today Naru-Chan! You graduated and seduced that pedophile like a pro!" Anko slurred, I hiccupped and grinned at her.

"He came on…on to me first! I-I just used w-what you taught me." I slurred right back, Kakashi looked surprised and Ibiki chuckled. "Good job, Naruto." Ibiki stated as he pat the top of my head, I grinned at him which made Anko laugh.

"You look like a puppy!" Anko giggled as she suddenly fell over I laughed as the other two chuckled then suddenly I passed out to.

**(Kakashi's view)**

I looked at the boy, Naruto, who had passed out not a moment later after laughing at Anko then looked at Ibiki confused.

"Since Naruto is in ANBU they had a mission to bring Mizuki in, supposedly Mizuki tried to seduce Naruto into stealing the 'scroll of seals' but Naruto was taught by Anko how to seduce people to get the information they want… I also taught him torture but he likes seducing more. All they needed was proof that Mizuki was trying to steal the scroll and is working for Orochimaru, which he admitted to Naruto." Ibiki stated, I chuckled as I looked at the blond who had his head back against the couch and his face flushed from the sake.

"What did he mean by an accident when he was 10?" I asked as I looked at Ibiki who picked Naruto up and laid him down on the other couch to sleep more comfortable, Ibiki smiled a small sad smile.

"All I can say is, it was horrible. If you want to know you will have to ask Naruto…if he tells. He still won't tell Anko and me too much about it, but I have to head home. I'll see you later." Ibiki stated after he deposited Anko in her room, then left.

I looked back at the blonde then smiled, this kid…the kid that houses Kyuubi; he seems so innocent and carefree…like he has never been hurt. Which I knew he has, I have heard about the beatings he used to constantly receive.

Shrugging I walked out of Anko's apartment and too my own, my thought lingering on the blonde boy who looks exactly like his father, my sensei.

**(Next day, Naruto's view)**

I sat up quickly with labored breathing shocking Anko who had just sat down on the other couch, "You alright?" Anko asked as she cautiously looked at me, she was use to this…my nightmares of that night.

I felt tears roll down my face and I curled into a ball, I may be over my physical contact issues but when I remember that night I feel suffocated. Anko rushed to my side and pulled me into a hug, "Shh its ok now, Naruto. You're safe." Anko soothed as she rubbed circles in my back, after a while I calmed down and sniffled.

"Thanks Anko-Nee…" I mumbled as I pulled back, Anko smiled at me kindly and stood up, "Well it's about 7:30, you might want to go shower." I nodded and walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower and dressed in cloths like I wore yesterday.

I hugged Anko and ran to the academy, today I would be paired on a team and have a Jonin teacher…not that I need one. I quickly ran into the room but didn't see the foot stuck out under the desk until too late; I fell forward and crashed into Sasuke…our lips slamming together. I quickly jumped up and blushed furiously as Sasuke calmly got up and smirked.

"If you wanted a kiss dobe all you had to do was ask." Sasuke stated as he sat at a desk, I felt my right eye twitch as I stomped to the back of the room hearing girls gush. Ino and Hinata sat down beside me with Ino laughing and Hinata blushing.

"How was it Naruto-Kun, was that your first kiss?" Ino asked as she leaned on my shoulder, I laughed my first kiss had actually been 3 months after I joined ANBU, I had to seduce this man who had a fixation with young children, as I distracted him with a kiss then shoved my sword through his neck. I've had to do the same things many times.

"No I had my first kiss when I was 11." I stated with a laugh, Ino giggled and Hinata blushed, "Was it with a boy?" Hinata asked, she didn't stutter too much anymore.

"Yep!" I stated causing Ino to laugh, Hinata blushed darker just then Iruka came into the class room and smiled at us, then sent me a look saying we needed to talk, I nodded.

"Beginning today all of you are real ninja's… But you're still merely rookie 'genin'. The hard part has just started…" Iruka went on and I could feel the two girls tighten their holds on my arms in nervousness.

"Next, Team 7…Haruno Sakura…Uzumaki Naruto…and Uchiha Sasuke." The girls sniffed and I wrapped my arms around them and pulled them closer.

Hinata was paired on a team with Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, while Ino was paired with Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chōji. Now I was standing to go have lunch but the girls wouldn't leave, "Hey Ino-Chan, Hinata-Chan, you might want to go have lunch with your teams, to get to know them better. Remember I'm taking you two to the Dango shop after we meet our instructors. I'll most likely pick y'all up at your houses." The girls agreed and hugged me before going off to their teams.

I waited for the class to leave then approached Iruka who smiled at me, "Do you by chance know where Mizuki is?" Iruka asked as I sat down on his desk, I sighed deeply.

"He was under suspicion by the Hokage, he was suspected to be working under Orochimaru and trying to take the…" I went on and explained things to Iruka, he seemed pissed when he heard about the 'seduction' on both sides.

"Hmm, then its good you brought him in." Iruka stated then he smiled widely at me, "So it seems those girls don't seem to care your into men…do they know?" Iruka asked as he started looking through papers, I laughed.

"Yeah I told them last year but they won't give up." Our conversation went on like this for a while then all the students came back so as to wait for their instructors; I sat by Ino and Hinata who talked about their team mates and smiled.

I sat with my teammates: Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke as we waited for our Jonin instructor who is now going to be the last to show up.

"So Naruto-Kun do you like anybody?" Sakura asked as she leaned on the desk Sasuke and I were sitting at, Sasuke looked at me to and I nodded. Sakura has a crush on both Sasuke and I…it is kinda annoying.

"Yeah, but he's a little older." I stated as I recalled the masked Jonin that drinks with Anko, Ibiki and I, Sakura blushed and looked at me wide eyed…I forgot they don't know I'm gay.

"He…are you gay?" Sakura asked as she looked down at her hands in embarrassment, Sasuke looked amused. "Yeah, I've been gay since I was 10. I can't be with him though because of the age difference." I stated, Sakura got tears in her eyes and hugged me while Sasuke 'hned'.

"How much of an age difference is there?" Sakura asked as she let me go and leaned back on the desk, I smirked.

"Well since I'm 12…he's 26. So there's 14 years separating us." I explained, Sakura looked shocked and Sasuke still looked amused. Suddenly the door opened and a masked Jonin with silver hair stuck his head in, I felt my eyes widen as he 'eye smiled' at me.

"Well if it isn't Anko's brat." Kakashi laughed, I chuckled and stuck my tongue out at him, "Your making it sound like I'm either Anko's kid or in a relationship with her, which is gross by the way. Didn't know you'd be the Jonin teacher Kakashi-kun." I laughed, Sakura looked confused and Sasuke glared at Kakashi who motioned for us to follow him, we did and where now on the roof.

"Ok let's begin with introductions…your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies…stuff like that." Kakashi stated, I already know quite a bit about him but feeling 'Anko-ish' I pulled a…well Anko.

"Hey, why don't you introduce yourself first!" I stated as I grinned widely at Kakashi, he chuckled and agreed after Sakura agreed with me, Sasuke continued to glare at him and was sitting kinda close to me…I shrugged it off.

"Ohh…me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future…? Hmm. Well I have lots of hobbies." I felt like laughing…Kakashi still acted much like an ANBU…guarded and not releasing much information about yourself, it took him 3 months to warm up to me.

"So all we learned…is his name?" Sakura asked as she looked at Sasuke and I, I laughed and nodded. "Now it's your turn, Naruto-Kun." Kakashi stated I grinned at him and ran my fingers through my silky hair.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like a lot of things, I dislike very few things. My dreams for the future are a secret and I have many hobbies." I stated with a grin causing Sakura to look at me incredulously and Sasuke to sigh, Kakashi eye smiled at me.

"Next." Kakashi said as he turned his gaze to Sasuke who continued to glare at Kakashi who only eye smiled at him.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tones of things I dislike and really only one thing I like. I don't want to use the word 'dream' but…I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man." Sasuke stated as he smirked at me, I noticed Kakashi glare at him.

"Ok. Lastly, the girl." Kakashi stated as he looked at Sakura who blushed as she glanced at me and Sasuke.

"I'm Haruno Sakura and the things I like…well the people I like are…" She trailed off and giggled as she looked at me and Sasuke, "Um, should I say my dreams for the future?" Sakura giggled loudly, "And the thing I dislike is Ino-Pig and Hinata!" Sakura shouted, I narrowed my gaze at her and she flinched. Sakura started to state her hobby but trailed off and looked at Sasuke and I again.

"That's enough of that. We will start our duties tomorrow. First we are going to do something with the four of us, survival training." Kakashi stated, I grinned while the others looked confused. Anko had me undergo survival training in the forest of death and also some weird ass bell thing that I'm pretty sure Kakashi is going to make us do.

"Why is our duty training? We did enough training at the ninja academy." Sakura stated, Sasuke and I sighed and Kakashi mumbled under his breath about idiot girls, causing me to chuckle.

"I'm your opponent, but this isn't normal training."Kakashi chuckled manically and I smirked at him…yep this would be the bell thing. Anko did the same shit that Kakashi is pulling now.

"Hey, what's so funny, sensei?" Sakura asked as she sweat dropped, Kakashi saw the understanding in my eyes and eye smiled at me then went back to being 'creepy'.

"No…well…it's just that…when I tell you this you guys are defiantly going to flip. On the 27 graduates, only nine will be chosen as genin…the rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of 66%!" Kakashi stated, Sakura freaked out and Sasuke tensed I just shrugged.

"Haha, I told you you'd flip!" Kakashi laughed, "Anyway tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all your shinobi tools. Oh and skip breakfast, you'll throw up. The details can be read in this printout. Don't be late tomorrow." Kakashi laughed, "How about you not be late, 'sensei'." I smirked and Kakashi chuckled as he Shunshin'd away.

"See you guys later." I called as I jumped off the roof top to head to Ino's family flower shop, I saw Inoichi waiting outside and he smiled when he saw me.

"Hello Naruto-Kun, you taking Ino and Hinata-Chan out again today?" Inoichi asked, I grinned at him as I stopped to shake his hand.

"Yep! I would have taken them out to celebrate yesterday but I figured they might want to celebrate with their families." I stated, Inoichi looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I know you have Anko, Ibiki and Iruka to celebrate with but you should know you can come over here anytime, we'd be happy to celebrate with you." I smiled up at Inoichi, "Thank you, Inoichi-San. I appreciate it." Inoichi smiled down at me and we walked inside to see Ino in an outfit similar to the one the first time we went to the Dango shop together.

"Hey Ino-Chan, ready to go get Hinata-Chan and head to the Dango shop?" Ino smiled widely at me as she kissed Inoichi on the cheek and we walked out.

As we walked down the street to Hinata's house I spotted a set of face's I hoped I'd never have to see again, and when they spotted me they grinned evilly. I tensed and clenched my fist in anger and saw Ino glance up at me with worry, I smiled down at her and when I looked back up those two were gone. It had been Rikudon and Matsuro.

Rikudon's black hair now came down to his waist while Matsuro's purple hair now came down to his shoulders but other than that…they looked the same as that night.

We finally reached Hinata's house and saw Hiashi leaning against a wall with an emotionless look on his face, Hinata stood beside him looking down and rejected.

"Good evening Hiashi-Sama." Ino and I recited as we bowed to him; he nodded at us then turned and left. When he was out of sight Hinata ran into my arms and started crying.

"Shh…lets go talk at the Dango shop." I told her as we walked toward the Dango shop, we sat down with Hinata to my left and Ino on the other side of Hinata.

I hugged Hinata to me after the waiter took our order and saw Ino rest a hand on Hinata's back, "Do you want to talk about it, Hinata-Chan?" I asked as she continued to sob into my shirt, her hands fisting the material.

As she continued to cry I spotted a head of silver hair walk in, it was Kakashi. Kakashi glanced at us and eye smiled before getting a table at the other end of the shop.

"F-Father…said he-he was un-unconcerned about the p…possibility that I would die and said that the Hyuuga clan had n-no use for a w-weak successor!" Hinata sobbed into my chest, I tightened my arms around her and glared at the table as she continued to sob. After a while she calmed down and smiled at me, I smiled back at her as she slightly pulled away and blushed.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun, Ino-Chan…I needed to get that out of my system." Hinata stated, I smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head, finally we all started to eat and I paid the tab.

"Ino-Chan, Hinata-Chan, I have to warn you about some people." I whispered and caught both of their attention…I needed to keep these two safe, as I started talking I did hand seals behind my back and set them. This seal protects Hinata and Ino from Rikudon and Matsuro…Ino and Hinata won't know they have this protection spell on them either. If those two decide to attack either Hinata or Ino it will burn the attackers hand and give the girls enough time to get away, also alerting me to the danger.

"Is it about those two that caused you to get angry earlier?" Ino asked as she glanced around the shop to check for them, I nodded and Hinata looked confused. I pulled a sketchpad from my pocket and quickly sketched Rikudon and Matsuro's faces, "If you see these two men…run away. These two men attacked and hurt me very badly when I was younger…and they will try to hurt anybody close to me." I explained…not telling the complete truth. The girls' eyes both filled with anger, though Hinata's was slightly hidden better.

"T-They hurt Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked as her hands fisted up, I grabbed her hand and one of Ino's who had done the same, "They hurt me very badly… I don't want them to hurt you two. If you were hurt by anyone for any reason…especially if you are attacked because of your friendship to me…I…I don't know what I would do. You two are my precious people, my best friends." I finished as I squeezed their hands, the girls had tears in their eyes and smiled at me.

"Ok Naruto-Kun, we will stay away from them." Ino stated and Hinata agreed, "Now I have to get you two home so your fathers won't kill me for kidnapping you." This caused the girls to giggle and we began our trek to Hinata's house since it was closest.

"Thank you for today Naruto-Kun, Ino-Chan." Hinata hugged us both and kissed us on the cheek, then ran inside with a red face. Ino and I laughed as we walked to Ino's family flower shop, I sensed that Rikudon and Matsuro where following us.

When we got there I saw Inoichi standing outside with his wife Natsuri (She doesn't have a name so I'm naming her Natsuri) and they where glaring in the direction that I could sense Rikudon and Matsuro.

"I had fun today Ino-Chan, can't wait till we all go out again." I gave Ino a hug and a kiss on the cheek then watched as she walked inside with Natsuri who smiled kindly at me.

"Naruto-Kun you know…" I nodded as I glanced in their direction…I shivered as a small bit of fear entered my system, "Yeah…I know…I put a protection spell on Ino and Hinata incase those two decide to attack them. It will only activate if those two 'men' decide to attack the girls." I explained as I smiled at Inoichi who seemed to be calculating something in his head.

"If you wan't you can stay here tonight." Inoichi offered but I stiffly shook my head, "I can't be scared of what those two did to me for the rest of my life." I stated, Inoichi didn't know what they did to me exactly but he's smart…I'm sure he can guess.

"Naruto-Kun!" I turned my head to the side and saw Kakashi who eye smiled at me but still seemed to be on alert as he glanced in the direction that Rikudon and Matsuro are. Inoichi smiled widely at Kakashi as did I, a small since of relief setting into my system.

"Hey Kakashi-San, do you mind walking with Naruto-Kun? We seem to have unwanted dogs snooping about." Inoichi stated but whispered the last part, Kakashi smiled and I managed a tight smile as I glance in the direction Rikudon and Matsuro where hiding.

"Yeah, I was gonna head over to Anko's and since Naruto is there a lot he'll probably just stay the night." Kakashi stated, I smiled gratefully at him and shook hands with Inoichi who mused my hair.

"Thank you Inoichi-San. See you later!" I called as I walked down the street with Kakashi toward Anko's house, I sensed Rikudon's and Matsuro's auras disappear.

When we reached Anko's house we saw Anko twirling a sinbon between her fingers, and Ibiki reading some kind book…probably on torture.

"Hey Naru-Chan, Kakashi-San!" Anko called as she threw the sinbon at me, I caught it with two fingers and threw it back at her causing her to laugh.

"Let's break out the boo's, I could go for a drink!" I stated as I plopped down beside Anko and Kakashi sat beside Ibiki who put his book down and carefully examined me while Anko laughed and got the sake.

"What happened, you look like you've seen a ghost." Ibiki attempted at a joke, I chuckled and shook my head, "More like two nightmares." Anko seemed to stop in the doorway and stare at me cautiously.

"Did you see them?" Anko asked, she knew who attacked me but not fully how…she knows I was rapped though.

"I did…they followed Hinata-Chan, Ino-Chan and myself while we were together. I place a protection seal on them…if Rikudon or Matsuro decide to attack either of the girls the seal will activate and burn the attacker…letting the girls get away and alerting me of their location and the danger." I stated mechanically, Anko sighed and sat down as she pulled me into a hug.

"First a nightmare, and then you run into the two that caused it! My poor Naru-Chan…you have horrible luck." Anko joked, lightening the mood I laughed with her while Ibiki chuckled and Kakashi seemed to try and figure out what we were talking about.

Myself and Anko ended up hammered and passed out, the last thing I remember is Ibiki fixing my position so I could sleep comfortably on the couch, and Kakashi leaving.

_**3KakaNaru3**_

**A/N: **_** Well there's the third chapter I hope you liked it, leave a review please!**_

_**~Osdktd**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**_**Genin mission**_

**(Next day, Naruto's view)**

__I sighed as I leaned against a tree off to the side, Sasuke was leaning on the same tree to my right and Sakura was prattling on and on.

This morning I had awoken to Anko running around the house shirtless looking for a clean shirt.

**(Flashback, this morning)**

_***CRASH***_

I snapped up from the couch and saw Anko running around shirtless, "Anko, why are you half naked?!" I yelled as I covered my eyes, I heard Anko laugh as she was suddenly in front of me and pulled my face to her chest, I struggled to get away.

"I don't have any clean shirts! Besides, your gay it shouldn't bother you!" Anko let me go and I grabbed a sinbon from my pocket and threw it at her, she dodged it and laughed.

"Have some modest!" I yelled as I walked to the bathroom to shower, "Modesty is for losers!" I heard her yell as I got in the shower laughing.

**(End Flashback)**

I chuckled at the memory causing Sasuke and Sakura, who had quieted, to look at me confused, "Just a funny way to wake up in the morning." I waved them off laughing, just then Kakashi showed up with his book in hand.

"What did Anko loose her shirt again? Or did she take Ibiki's pants off?" I laughed harder and clutched my stomach, "No she had no clean shirts and I told her to have some modest, her reply was 'Modesty is for losers!' typical Anko, yeah?" Kakashi agreed chuckling.

One time when Kakashi joined Anko, Ibiki and I in drinking Anko had gone to the bathroom and came out with no shirt on. Ibiki had gotten up to scold her but she had hurriedly, as much as a drunk woman can, pulled his pants off and tied them around her chest.

I laughed at the memory as Sakura yelled at Kakashi for being late, then Kakashi pulled out a clock and told us it was set for noon and pulled out two bells, 'Ha! I knew it!' I exclaimed in my head doing a mental dance.

"Here are two bells, your task is to take these from me before noon. Those who cannot get a bell by noon…get no lunch, I'll not only tie you to one of the stumps but I'll eat right in front of you." Sakura looked panicked and Sasuke's stomach growled…I could go days without eating because of Kyuubi…3 weeks in fact, before I got hungry.

"You only need to get one bell, there are only two so one of you will defiantly be tied to the stump…and the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So at least one of you will go back to the academy. You can even use you shuriken. You won't succeed unless you come at me willing to kill." Kakashi stated, Sakura panicked for fear of Kakashi's life.

"But you'll be in danger! We'll kill you!" Sakura exclaimed, this time I sighed.

"Sakura-Chan, Kakashi-Kun is a Jonin…he is trained in combat and won't easily go down, especially one on one with a bunch of Genin like us. Even if all three of us gang up we will have trouble bringing him down, but our chances are higher." I stated, Kakashi seemed pleased and Sakura seemed shocked…Sasuke just scowled at the ground. To prove my point I pulled my kunai out and Kakashi rushed behind me, too fast for the others to see, pushed my head down slightly and pointed the tip of the kunai at the back of my neck.

"Like I said, don't underestimate him…this isn't even a quarter of his power or strength." I told the other two as Kakashi let me go and went back to his spot a bit in front of us.

"Hmm…you will do well to listen to Naruto-Kun

…he would know seeing as he is friends with a few Jonin. Anyway…get ready…Start!" Kakashi yelled and we all jumped into the trees close to each other.

"Ok…I have a plan. Would you like to hear it?" I asked the other two as Kakashi went on to explain that we did well on the concealing part of our training, Sakura readily agreed and Sasuke hesitantly agreed.

"Like I said a Jonin is strong…never underestimate them…that will get you killed in the end. Anyway, Sasuke you have shuriken, right?" at his nod I grinned.

"Sneak up behind Kakashi and through it after I make a shadow clone and transform it to look like a shuriken. While Kakashi is distracted with that quickly come back over to us and we will attack as a group, when it comes down to the bells…two of us are going to have to hold onto one…if he says that does not count I will be the one to go back to the academy." Sasuke and Sakura agreed and we did as I instructed, in the end Sakura had one bell and Sasuke and I shared one. I had been punched in the face when I shielded Sakura from an attack from Kakashi, but that was the only 'injury' any of us had taken.

"Hmm…you guys got the point…you worked together…and didn't allow a comrade to be injured." Kakashi looked at me when he said this part with an eye smile. "You all pass…and you are the first team to ever pass my test. Most genin would battle against each other to get a bell, which is just pathetic…you need to work together, that's what a team is for. OK! Starting tomorrow team #7 will begin its duties!" Kakashi happily dismissed us and I said goodbye to the others, it was time I head to Anko's and get ready to go on our ANBU mission.

After quickly changing into my ANBU cloths and mask I shunshin'd to the Hokage's office where the other three where waiting for me, I got congratulated on becoming an official Genin.

"Today's mission is a fairly easy one, locate and destroy an enemy hideout believed to be a mile from the village, there is also believed to be high level enemy ninja hiding there. Dismissed!" We jumped out of the Hokage tower and began a silent trek toward the enemy hideout; we reached it in no time.

"We will set the building ablaze and whoever escapes we kill, surround the place and Kitsune do your fire shit!" Anko demanded, we followed orders and I did a seal (like the Uchiha's) and set the place ablaze, about 20 ninja escaped and where easily taken down.

We quickly went back to the village after throwing the decapitated bodies into the fire and it went out, having only specks of blood we went into the Hokage's office and gave a report on our mission.

After being dismissed I went to my apartment after telling Anko goodnight, I wanted to be alone right now. I sat on my tattered couch in the living room and looked at the bloodstains and peeling paint on the wall…this was the only apartment that would sell me a place to stay…so I can't be picky…at least I had a home.

I got up and went to take a shower, having to deal with it being cold, they may have given me a place to live…it didn't mean they liked me. I got out of the shower and through on a pair of loose black slacks that hung loosely around my hips and made my way back to the living room after grabbing a bottle of sake that Anko had given me.

I felt an aura heading to my apartment and sighed in relief when I noted it was Sasuke's, I placed my bottle on the coffee table and opened the door just as Sasuke was about to knock.

Sasuke paused and looked at my attire then into the living room where my sake sat, then he shrugged and walked in and sat on my couch, I sat beside him since it's my only couch.

"You drink? You're not a Chunin yet." Sasuke accused, I smirked at him as I slung the bottle back and drank in big gulps, it usually takes about three bottles to get me drunk, and 1 only gets me a happy high.

"Yeah, I've been drinking since I was 10. My Jonin friends and I usually drink together every night." I explained as I finished the bottle and smiled as I placed it on the coffee table.

"Jonin friends? The one you have a crush on that's 14 years older that you?" Sasuke asked as he looked at me curiously, I shook my head negative.

"No but he does join us sometimes. I usually drink with Anko and Ibiki, they have been friends of mine since I was 10." I stated as I grabbed the bottle and went to the kitchen to dispose of it; Sasuke did the famous Uchiha 'Hn.'

"What's the name of the guy you have a crush on?" Sasuke asked as I sat back down, I grinned at him and he glared at me.

"Not telling, sorry teme. Why you jealous?" I teased, a small blush colored Sasuke's cheeks and he glared at me. I saw Sasuke move toward me in a threatening way but knew he probably meant no ill will, until he pinned me down to the couch with my hands over my head and him straddling my waist, I glared up at him.

"Tell me who is it, Uzumaki." Sasuke growled as he ground his pelvis into mine, I glared up at him…Sasuke is my friend of sorts…and him acting like this was starting to piss me off, sure I could get him off of me in a second…but that would involve hurting him and possibly exposing my talents.

"It's none of your concern, Uchiha. It's not like it will ever happen anyway, now I would appreciate it if you would get off me or I will be forced to forcible remove you." I growled out in agitation, Sasuke seemed to smirk at this as he leaned down and lightly kissed me on the lips then got off of me.

"If it will never happen…why don't you be mine?" Uchiha asked as he sat back on the other side of the couch, I raised myself up on my elbows and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Be yours, Uchiha? I though you wanted to revive your clan." I stated, Sasuke smirked at me and looked me over with a smirk, "If a man wan't something bad enough, he will achieve it. Beside's there is a bonus about you, beside's my attraction to you." Sasuke stated as he licked his lips and stuck his hand out to trace the seal on my abdomen, "You can carry children, I overheard a conversation from two women who were talking about a Jinchuriki, you, and I looked up some information on it. There have been many male Jinchuriki who have been able to conceive because of the demon they house inside their body…you're no different." I felt frozen…shock was spread throughout my body for two reasons…number one: Sasuke knows about the demon housed inside of me and number two: told me he has solid evidence that a male Jinchuriki can conceive.

"Though…I wan't to wait till I'm a bit older to be a father, doesn't mean we can't have sex though. Either way Uzumaki, I wan't you…I wan't to claim and mark you as my own… be mine." At first it sounded kinda like…almost begging, but it was more of a demand.

"Fine Uchiha, I will give you a chance…but no sex until I'm comfortable with it, got it?" I stated as I sat up staring into Sasuke's dark eyes…eyes a few shades darker than the one I have come to like.

"Sure, see you tomorrow on our mission, dobe." Sasuke stated as he walked out the door, trying not to push our boundaries, I sighed and pulled out another bottle of sake and began my drinking again just as Anko barged into the room drunk off her ass with Ibiki and Kakashi following her.

"Well don't you just look fuckable?!" Anko exclaimed as she flopped down on the couch, I chocked on the sake I was drinking causing Kakashi to laugh and Ibiki to chuckle…Anko just grinned.

"So I saw the Uchiha brat walking out of here, anything I should know about?" Anko asked as she stole my sake and took a swing, I sighed as I rubbed my temples in agitation.

"Yeah, duckbutt asked me to be 'his.'" This time Anko chocked on the sake causing me to laugh while the others stayed quiet, "D-did you agree?" Anko asked as she handed me back the bottle, I also took a large gulp.

"I told him I'd give him a chance and not to push the whole sex thing." I stated Anko smiled then frowned and looked like she was trying to think.

"What about the whole 'revive my clan' thing Sasuke stated yesterday?" Kakashi asked tightly with his back tense, Ibiki looked at him knowingly and smirked.

"Well that brings back the disturbing conversation Sasuke brought to my attention." I trailed off in though as I called Kyuubi to me, 'is it true?' I asked the demon quickly, **'yes.'** Well that was pleasant.

"Disturbing conversation?" Anko asked as I downed the rest of my sake, increasing my high, I sighed at this.

"Yeah supposedly two women were talking about me, the Jinchuriki, and Sasuke heard and did some research. Supposedly he found evidence that male Jinchuriki can conceive, seeing as there has been past cases. Kurama only confirmed the proof." I stated, the room was silent as they all stared at me, I glared at them.

"I don't want to get pregnant any time soon, that's why I told Sasuke to hold off the sex!" I growled in agitation as I crossed my arms over my bare chest and pouted, Kakashi seemed to look at me with an unfocused eye. I sighed as I lie back on the couch and rest my feet on Anko's lap and one arm over my eyes, I had a headache.

"Did you not wan't to be in a relationship with the Uchiha?" Ibiki asked I shook my head negative, "No, but I agreed to give him a chance since the guy I like wouldn't see me in the same light I see him." I stated not looking at Kakashi…not even opening my eyes. I could practically hear the gears turning in Anko's head then, "I'll tell you another day Anko-Nee." I heard her huff but give in.

"Well anyway I'm giving him a chance and I'll see how it all goes, if he tries to push me into having sex I'll castrate him." I stated, Anko and Ibiki grinned proudly…well Ibiki smirked, while Kakashi seemed to stiffen.

"Anyway, I've already knocked out two bottles and I'm getting tired. See you tomorrow for training Kakashi-Kun, and see you at the Hokage's Anko-Nee, night Ibi-Kun!" I quickly stood and left the three in my living room as I stumbled to my bed room and quickly passed out as soon as I hit the bed.

**(About a month later)**

I had been with Sasuke and the team for a month now, When Ino and Hinata found out I was dating Sasuke they congratulated me Sakura had as well along with a nose bleed when Sasuke kissed me. Kakashi seemed a little stiff when Sasuke touched me but otherwise kept to himself.

Anyway we had just captured 'Tora the cat' and where paid and now Hiruzen was giving us a list of other D-Ranked missions. I felt my eye twitch in agitation, sure I am an ANBU and the others aren't, but that didn't mean we weren't ready for at least a C-ranked mission.

"Hey Jiji, we've been Genin for a month now and are pretty strong, don't you think we could at least have a C-ranked mission?" The others seemed to agree with me, Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder as a way to stop me from saying more…which pissed Sasuke off cuz he grabbed my hand, Iruka glared at Sasuke his 'mother hen' showing.

"You're right…fine; if you want it that bad I'll give you a C-Ranked mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual." Hiruzen stated as he called for a man with a bottle of sake to come in, he leaned against the door frame and glared at us all.

"What's this? There all a bunch of super brats… especially the super stupid looking one with the blond hair. Are you guys really ninja's?" The man joked as he glared at us; I felt my eye twitch and was glad that Sasuke's hand held me back.

"I assure you Sir, we are excellent ninja who are prepared to protect you." Kakashi stated as he eye smiled at the drunken man who seemed to scoff at the statement.

"I am the super expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until we get back to my country and complete the bridge." I glared at the old man practically smelling the lie he was hiding… there was something more going on. After Tazuna's little talk we all made our way towards the gate, we began our trek to the wave country in silence… until Sakura began to ask questions.

"Uhh, Tazuna-San?" Sakura began as she was walking next to the man, I was next to Sasuke who kept sneaking glances at me that held second intensions which I glared at him for, and Kakashi walked behind us…I sensed to enemy ninja presences watching us and alerted Kakashi by glancing back at him.

"What?" Tazuna asked Sakura gruffly as he crossed his arms over his chest and kept glancing nervously around the trees, "You're from the wave country, right?" Sakura asked diddling her fingers around each other. "What about it?" Tazuna asked.

"Umm… Kakashi-sensei, do they have ninjas in that country to?" Sakura asked glancing back at Kakashi, "No not in the wave country, but in most other countries the cultures and customs may be different, but hidden villages exist and so do ninjas." Kakashi went on to explain multiple things to Sakura as I examined our surroundings and enemy ninja.

"But don't worry there won't be any ninja combat in a C-Ranked mission." Kakashi stated patting Sakura on the head, I felt a surge of jealousy run threw me just as Sasuke grabbed my hand and Tazuna glanced away guiltily. Kakashi and I seemed to notice the water puddle we just walked by and I noticed Kakashi do a clone jutsu. Not a moment later the enemy ninja attacked wrapping clone Kakashi in a chain and ripping him apart while the two muttered, "one down". I glared at them and got into battle stance as Sakura and Tazuna froze up, and the two charged at me saying, "two down". Sasuke got into a battle stance but I rushed forward and grabbed their chain quickly yanking on it and causing the two to crash into each other then formed a rope with my chakra and tied them together before Sasuke could attack.

Kakashi appeared not a moment later eye smiling at me as he pat the top of my head, I grinned at him as he grabbed a real rope from his ninja bag and I helped tie the two enemy ninja to a tree.

"Tazuna-San, I need to talk to you." Kakashi stated as he and I glanced at the old drunken man, he glanced away nervously and I smirked…my sadistic side felt like coming out to play.

"These look like hidden mist Chuunin's… these Shiniobi's are known to continue fighting no matter what." Kakashi stated as he glared at Tazuna.

"How did you read our movements? How is a small runt like you so easily able to bring us down?" The Chuunin with long hair ask as he glared at Kakashi and I…damn, I'm supposed to keep as few people out of knowing about my ANBU rank.

"On a sunny day like this when it hasn't rained in day's…there's not going to be a puddle." Kakashi stated easily I chuckled and crossed my arms rightly over my chest.

"If you knew that, then why did you let the brats fight…especially the stupid looking blond one?" Tazuna asked, I sighed then sent him a glare.

"If I wanted two I could've killed these two instantly…but I knew little Naruto-Kun could easily take these two down, possible kill them. Also I came to a conclusion about why they attacked us…for you, Tazuna-San." Tazuna paled and Kakashi glared at him.

"We haven't heard that there are Shiniobi's after you…are mission was to simply protect you from thieves or gangs." Kakashi went on about the change of rank on the mission and eventually Tazuna confessed the truth to us, afterwards I glanced at the two enemy ninja who were struggling to get free and felt my bloodlust rising, Kakashi nodded towards me and I grinned.

"Hurry back when you're done." Kakashi stated as I tied the two enemy ninja with my chakra and untied the real rope, Sakura seemed confused and Sasuke glared at me…I grinned back.

"Kakashi-Sensei…why is Naruto-Kun taking those Ninja, what is he planning to do with them?" Sakura asked nervously as I pulled on the Chakra rope, Kakashi glanced at me unsure and I nodded then quickly left through the trees…now it was time for my kinda fun.

I quickly threw the enemy ninja on the forest floor and began to slowly pace around them, I learned from Ibiki this made the captive nervous, plus I've been doing this for a long time.

**(Start graphic torture)**

I pulled a kunai out of my pocket and bent down in front of the enemy ninja's, well more on the side with the one with long hair. "Heh, what can an untalented brat like you do?" The long haired ninja asked, I smirked as I ripped both their masks off revealing their faces.

"Untalented? Haha you have it backwards! Compared to me you two are Genin level Ninja!" I laughed it was always good to hurt another's pride, the two growled and glared at me and in a fast reflex I slung my kunai out carefully and cut the short haired guy's (Gozu) left eye out, causing him to let out a soft almost silent scream of pain…I growled in frustration.

"I'm a highly trained ANBU member, trained by a sadistic snake master and an ANBU interrogator…if I want I could've killed you earlier, but I like to play with my prey!" I purred as I squished the man's eyeball under my foot and licked his blood of my kunai causing the two to pale considerably, I grinned and purred in delight.

"You're insane." The long haired man (Meizu) exclaimed as he struggled against the chakra rope, I pouted and threw them my puppy dog eye's they stiffened in response.

"That wasn't nice…oh well." I laughed as I stabbed the kunai into Meizu's left arm at the elbow and dragged it deeply up to his shoulder, causing his blood to splatter the ground and my cloths. Gozu stared wide eyed at his brother who screamed slightly loud, probably alerting my team. I grinned as I pulled the blade away from him and tasted his blood as well…then purred at the taste when I heard shuffling of feet; I glanced to my left to see Kakashi walking alone towards me.

"Geez, your almost as blood thirst as Anko-Chan. Anyway hurry up, the team wants to talk to you." Kakashi stated I 'hmmed' as I slit Gozu's throat causing a loud chocked scream to fall from his bloodied lips I shivered in anxiousness looking at his blood.

"What all did you tell them?" I asked as I turned to Meizu who was glaring at me with eyes full of hatred, I smirked and stabbed him in the stomach causing him to cough up blood, he didn't scream so I stabbed him in the shoulder opposite of the one from earlier and twisted the kunai causing him to let out a loud scream.

"I told them that when you where 10 you where trained by Anko-Chan and Ibiki-San and joined ANBU when you where 11…Sakura is in denial and Sasuke was glaring at me and towards this direction." Kakashi stated as he leaned against the tree as I stabbed Meizu reputably in the face, not enough to do enough damage to kill him but enough to make him weak from screaming, I quickly slit his throat and stood up admiring my work as I licked the blood on my kunai off.

"Hmm." I replied as I did my fire-style technique and burned there body's then did a refresh jutsu, after they quit burning I put the fire out and we began our walk to the others.

**(End torture scene)**

When we got back to the others I noticed Sakura was looking at me with slight fear but not enough to hate me…just enough to have a fearful respect, Tazuna was pale and stiff as a board and shook slightly where he stood and Sasuke looked at me with a glare I glared back, then smiled at Tazuna and Sakura who both instantly seemed to calm down but still be nervous.

"You didn't say you where in ANBU, Naruto-Kun." Sakura stated as she lowered her head sadly, I smiled softly at her from where I stood beside Kakashi.

"We aren't really supposed to reveal our identities to anyone, I haven't even told Ino-Chan or Hinata-Chan. Sakura-Chan please forgive me for not telling you, and please do not tell anyone you know about my relations with ANBU." Sakura smiled kindly up at me with a relaxed posture and agreed.

"Dobe…I need to speak with you alone for a minute." Sasuke stated as he turned and walked to the trees, I looked at Kakashi who nodded and walked away just as Tazuna began mumbling about hiring children to torture and murder people and that it was bad.

When I walked into the small clearing Sasuke was in he pushed me up against a tree with his hand around my neck, I glared at him but made no move to stop him.

"Why didn't you tell me you joined ANBU?" Sasuke asked as he tightened his grip around my neck, I raised an eyebrow at him inquisitively. "Did you not hear about the, 'can't reveal our identities?'" I asked and received a glare from my boyfriend.

"Whatever, don't keep shit like that from me." Sasuke growled as he slammed his lips harshly to mine, I slightly kissed back then pulled away only for him to kiss me again and grind his pelvis into mine. I growled in anger and pushed him off me and stomped toward the team with a deadly glare on my face, Kakashi raised an eyebrow and I shook my head just as Sasuke showed up with a smirk on his face causing Kakashi to glare at him.

We all agreed to head out so as to get to Tazuna's soon…and we did just that in a tense atmosphere.  
**3KakaNaru3**


End file.
